A television service provider's set-top box (STB) tightly couples an application environment to an entertainment display (e.g., a television screen). As consumers continue to blur the line between traditional television and other devices that posses audio and video capabilities (e.g., personal computers, smartphones, tablet computers, laptop computers, gaming systems, etc.), such consumers may wish to receive television content on these other devices. However, such other devices are not capable of performing functions (e.g., decoding) on television content that STBs are capable of performing. Furthermore, consumers are increasingly active on the Internet while simultaneously watching television programming. However, attempts to turn a television into an interactive terminal have been unsuccessful.